1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a gasket and to a washing machine having the same, and more particularly to a drum-type washing machine having such gasket.
2. Description of Prior Art
In a known drum-type washing machine, a frame forms an exterior of the washing machine and has a front opening for loading and retrieving laundry via a door. A tub is suspended inside of the frame to hold water and detergent used for cleaning laundry. Inside of the tub, a drum installed to accommodate the laundry mixed with the water and detergent rotates with respect to an axis of rotation when driven by a driver in a normal operation process (e.g. a washing or rinsing operation process). To prevent the water from entering into and the laundry from becoming stuck or wedged at a space between the tub and the frame and attenuate the vibration caused by the high speed rotation of the drum and tub assembly when in operation, an annular shaped gasket is employed between the tub and the frame as disclosed in US 2005/0178169 A1. The gasket includes a shock absorber having an annular shape corresponding to that of the gasket, in which a bent portion is formed by shaping an excess length of the gasket material into a U-shaped bend. However, this U-shaped bend, especially on its lateral sections as detected, inclines to break due to the unequal vibration in the perimeter of the gasket in a long run.
Therefore such gasket needs to be improved to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages.